Help is almost there
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: 2 of the gboys got captured I’m not going to tell ya who yet and get rescued but 2 mystery people . Who are the mysterious people who save them and why? And will the 2 boys know when they’re helping the people who saved them. I know crappy summery…muc
1. Captured

Help is almost there

Chapter 1

-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

A boy around the age of 17 was in a dark room. His hands were chained to the ceiling. He no longer had a shirt on. His chest had many bruises and a long cut vertically down his chest. Whip marks covered his back.

His head hung down causing some of his bangs to cover his eyes. His face was almost similar to his chest. It was filled with bruises and a cut on his right cheek.

The boy was to weak to try and get free. He had no strength left and felt tremendous pain. All he could do was wait for the next interrogation to begin. The only thing that went threw his mind was what happened to his comrade.

The door opened shining light onto his form. He didn't bother to move…he knew who it was and what they wanted. A man with a mushroom cut green hair and dark sunglasses that hid his unusual yellow eyes, walked over to the teen. The man lifted the teenager's chin so their eyes met.

"Are you willing to talk yet" the man asked.

The teen didn't say anything. That made the man made. The man took a rifle from one of the soldiers and smack the boy hard on his temple with the butt of the rifle. Blood slowly traveled down the teen's face. Another blow came, but this time to his chest.

The boy gasped as all his breath left his lungs. The man smiled with satisfaction and left the room. The door closed and darkness took over the room again.

Before the boy's world went black he whispered "Hold on…don't give in…"

-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(

I know that was a very short chapter…you have to guess who out of the g-boys I'm writing about (that's why I didn't describe what they looked like). C ya…


	2. Rescued

Help is almost there

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own this Anime so I can't get in trouble.

I'm surprised…only one person got THEM both right because he/she was not sure which one it was. This one is easy because…he's the only one with blond hair! Now on with the story thingy mabober.

-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

At the opposite side of the base (can anyone come up with a name for this new organization…cause me can't) an unconscious blond boy, about the same age, was rolled into a ball on the cold cell floor. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. Like the other boy, his face had bruises and the right side of his head was bleeding.

His stomach was like the other teen's also with all the cuts and bruises. His jeans were torn in many places. His back had many whip marks also. His left shoulder looked to be dislocated.

The boy groaned and slowly sat up. His eyes were a kind light blue. He faintly heard talking and footsteps coming his way. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Seconds later 2 soft thuds came from the other side of the door. There was no more talking.

The door opened and there was an outline of a figure. The figure slowly walked over to the teen. The teen put up his hands to black any oncoming attacks. He felt a hand grab his arm and felt the weight of the handcuffs fall of his wrists. He looked up shocked.

"Are you Quatre Winner?" the figure asked.

The boy didn't move.

"I can't help you if I don't know your name" the figure replied calmly "Are you Quatre Winner?"

He shook his head 'yes'.

"Ok good…can you stand up?"

Quatre tried to stand up but fell. The figure caught Quatre before he hit the ground. The figure sighed and put Quatre's arm around her neck.

"Lean on me if ya need to" the figure said.

Quatre looked at the figure. For the first time he noticed it was a girl. She had blue eyes and her hair was covered by a black hat. She was wearing all black and black gloves.

"We need to get my friend" Quatre weakly said.

"Don't worry my friends getting him" the girl smiled.

"Dragon (I love dragons so you'll read a lot of dragons in this story), you get winner out yet" came a voice over a black radio in the girls pocket.

"Yeah Shadow…what about Maxwell" the girl replied.

"Done…you remember where to meet?"

"I'm not stupid… see ya in a couple minutes". The girl turned off the radio.

"Dragon…Shadow?" Quatre asked.

"They're code names" Dragon smiled.

There were no problems for them getting out of the base. Quatre looked where Dragon was heading and saw 2 faint outlines. When they got closer Quatre saw his brown haired, blue eyed friend Duo and another girl. She too, was wearing all black, a black hat, and black gloves. She had silver-hazel eyes. Quatre figured it was Shadow.

Dragon set Quatre down against a tree. She placed one hand on Quatre's left shoulder and the other hand on his left arm.

"This is going to hurt. It'll feel like a million needles going into your shoulder" Dragon informed him "Why don't you look the other way or at your friend".

Quatre closed his eyes and looked the other way. Dragon pushed Quatre's shoulder back into his socket. A loud crack filled the silent air. Dragon took out some bandages and bandaged him up.

Shadow looked down at Dragon's arm and noticed a small amount of red liquid coming threw her black shirt.

"What happened to your arm?" Shadow asked Dragon.

"I had more trouble getting in than out" Dragon sighed "Well the 2 of us have to be going".

"We contacted your friends. They should be here soon" Shadow spoke.

With that the 2 girls disappeared into the night.

-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-

Who are these girls…if anyone has any ideas for the new organization tell me….cause my brain does not work well.


	3. great school

Help is almost there

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own this Anime so I can't get in trouble.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei arrived and found Duo and Quatre sleeping against a tree. They noticed the 2 pilots were all bandaged up. Heero and Trowa helped the 2 pilots to their feet. Just then the base exploded behind them.

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9 weeks later -9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Most of Duo and Quatre's wounds were healed. Duo still had the cut on his cheek and some badly bruised ribs. Quatre's shoulder was bruised and not broken. His head had a cut on his temple. Their backs had scars from where they were whipped.

"How did you guys get out of the base?" Heero asked.

"I don't know… I was really out of it when we got out. I just remember a girl got me out." Quatre answered.

"Same with me." Duo nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what their names were?" Trowa spoke.

"I believe they called each other Dragon and Shadow." Quatre recalled.

"Some onna calls herself dragon. That's a disgrace" Wufei snorted.

"Why don't we finish this when we get back." Quatre smiled "We don't want to be late for the first day of our new school."

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-School-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

In front of where the G-boys stood was a 3 story brick school. The size of the front yard was the size of 2 football fields together. Teenagers were chatting with their friends all over the place. There were groups of kids all over the front yard.

"We have to check in at the main office." Quatre told them.

Just than a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes ran at them. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. The girl hid behind Duo.

"Huh?" Duo looked confused.

"I'm not here if anyone asks." the girl whispered.

Another girl stomped up to the g-boys. She had brown hair w/ silver highlights and silver-hazel eyes. She was wearing a silver short sleeve shirt and black baggy pants.

"Where is she!" the girl growled.

2 girls chased the second girl and held her back. One of the girls had light brown hair w/ white streaks and gray eyes. She had on a navy blue tank top and loose jeans.

The other girl had dark blue hair and gold eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt and a jean knee length skirt.

"Calm down Kiya." the girl with dark blue hair said.

"Man… I can't leave you guys alone for a week." a voice came from behind the G-boys.

Everyone looked in the direction the voice was coming from. There stood a girl with black wavy hair w/ crimson bangs and blue eyes. She had on a black tank top and baggy camouflage pant. Her arm was bandaged up.

"Hey Kris. Your finally back." the girl with the dark blue hair smiled.

"Naomi… what did sky do now?" Kris sighed.

"She lost something of Kiya's" the girl with light brown hair know as Naomi sighed also.

"I didn't lose it… I just forgot where I put it is all." Sky said coming out from behind Duo.

"That's losing something." Hope said (the dark blue haired girl).

"You better give me it back before school's over!" Kiya yelled.

"Ok… Ok." Sky hid back behind Duo.

"Sorry about that." Hope apologized to the boys.

" It's alright." Quatre smiled.

"Hey Kris. What are you doing back in school. I thought you were suspended?" Sky said walking over to Hope.

"It was only for a week. But for this week I can't get in trouble or skip any classes." Kris sighed.

"I'm so sorry… how rude of us. Let us be so kind and introduce our selves." Hope said to the boys "I'm Hope Luz."

"Kris Selvaggio."

"Kiya Schatten."

"I'm Sky Erde."

"Naomi Fort."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Quatre Winner."

"Heero Yuy."

"Duo Maxwell!"

"Chang Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"Can you guys show us where the main office is?" Quatre asked.

"Sure!" Hope jumped up and down.

They had to walk all the way up tothe 3rd story. When they entered a lady with gray hair and pink eyes, with dorky glasses over them, walked up to them.

"The principle will be with you shortly" she said "You must be the new students."

"No Ms. Lemon... they're the new janitors" Kris's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Ms. Lemon glared at her.

5 minutes went by and a man with pearl white hair and sea-green eyes walked in. Hope, Naomi, Sky, and Kiya left.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Green. Kris I'm so glad your here today" the man smiled.

"Why?" Kris narrowed her eyes.

"You get to be their tour guide!"

"Is that why you let me come back to school?"

"More or less."

9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9--9-9-9-9-9-99-9-

There you go... another chapter. I've decided to name the organization Dark Warriors.


	4. Suspisousness and Research

Help is almost there

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own so I can't get blamed for anything… yet.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

The g-boys and Kris left the office. Kris started mumbling under her breath, which sounded like foreign curses.

"Are you feeling alright Kris?" Duo asked.

"I'm fine." She was calm now.

She stopped walking and looked back at them. They all looked at her weird (Even Heero and Trowa!).

"What happened to your face?" Kris looked directly at Duo.

"A cat scratched me." Duo lied.

"That's a lie. Usually people who lie look some where else instead of at the person. If you were telling the truth you would have looked into my eyes. Besides a cat doesn't leave a mark like that. It was done by a knife. I know to much about how a knife cuts... seeing asI cut alot.I'd make a different story if I were you." Kris turned back around.

"What happened to your arm." Heero glared at her back.

"A spike went threw it."

Heero knew it was a lie.

"Your lying."

"I know. Lets get to class."

666-666-666- Lunch -666-666-666-

Lunch was outside. Hope, Sky, Kiya, Naomi, Kris, Duo, and Quatre were sitting at a picnic table. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were hanging out under a tree. Heero was typing on his lab top, Trowa and Wufei were watching Kiya. Something wasn't right about them.

Heero was trying to look up Kris's and Kiya's profiles but nothing came up on them. Trowa and Wufei walked over to the group trying not to look suspicious.

Just than Heero received an Instant message from someone know as **Dragon**.

****

Dragon: Heero Yuy… or gundam pilot 01. How are you this fine afternoon?

001: Who is this?

Dragon: I helped your friends.

Heero looked at Kiya and Kris but found no electronics around them.

****

001: That still doesn't answer my question.

Dragon: I think it does. I'm watching every move you make by the way. You should be looking up the 'Dark Warriors' instead of 2 girls.

001: How do you know what I'm doing?

Dragon: I told you I was watching every move you make?

001: I don't believe you. Now where are you?

Dragon: Everywhere Yuy.

001: That's impossible.

Dragon: What is possible and impossible? Have you ever tried it? Well Yuy I must be going now. Until we meet again…. Only this time in person.

Dragon logged off. Heero went back to looking up Kris and Kiya's profiles.

logged off. Heero went back to looking up Kris and Kiya's profiles. 

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

I know… one of the smaller chapter for this story. I'll update a.s.a.p. if I can. I only have one Question… Is Kris Dragon? How could she be if she didn't send the I.M. to Heero at lunch? You'll just have to wait and find out next time… C YA!


	5. Preps VS Outcasts

Help is almost there

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own and all that jazz.

Claimer: I do own Kris, Hope, Sky, and Naomi.

By: Dragon of the darkness flame42

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

The day finally ended and the students ran out of the main entrance. Kiya, Sky, Hope, Naomi, Kris ,and the G-boys were some of the last people who were the last to leave.

"What are you guys doing later?" Sky asked everyone.

"Homework." Everyone answered except Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.

"Well it shouldn't take that long to do, seeing as there isn't a lot. It should only take about 20 minutes to do. Let's all hang out later." Sky grinned.

"Hey look who it is. It's psycho and her little gothic group of friends. Pathetic if you ask me." A girl's voice said.

They all turned and saw a group of 5 girls. They all had blonde hair and three of them had brown eyes while the other two had green eyes. They all wore pink t-shirts. Two were wearing white capris, two were wearing jean capris, and the leader of the group had on a jean mini skirt.

"What do you preps want?" Kris glared.

"We want to know why these five cute boys are hanging out with freaks like you." the leader smiled.

"Because they don't want to hang out with preppy dikes like you." Sky retreated.

"What! How dare you say that!" One of the green eyed girls yelled.

"The truth hurts, don't it." Naomi joined in.

"SHUT UP!" Kris yelled.

Everyone went quiet and looked shocked.

"Either you preps can leave without saying another word or I can make you leave by beating the crap out of you." Kris had flames burning in her eyes.

The preps stood there for a moment and left without saying another word.

"Whoa." Duo said "Quite a rep you got."

"They just don't feel like getting beat up by her for the 5643 time." Hope shook her head.

"I've got to go." Kris mumbled and walked away.

"So… when do you guys want to hang out." Sky smiled.

Kiya and Naomi glared.

666-666-later w/ Heero-666-666-

Heero was in his room with the door shut. He was still looking up Kiya's and Kris's profiles. He was starting to get frustrated. Every time he searched nothing came up. It's like they didn't even exist.

"Kuso!" he yelled.

"What's got you so frustrated?" A voice came from the door.

"Why did Duo let you in our house?" Heero didn't even look up.

"How did you know Duo let me in?"

"He's Duo."

"Well… Naomi, Kiya, Hope, and I were wondering if you would help us look for Kris."

"No."

"That's what Duo said you were going to say… you have to come out of your shell Heero." (all this is Sky talking)

Sky left his room. Heero heard the 8 of them leave the house.


	6. PLEASE READ! REWRITE!

Sorry its been so long since I updated this story. I got out of anime and haven't really touched it since early 2006. And I haven't updated this story in YEARS. I found it when I was cleaning my room and thought of how bad it was. I still suck at writing but it was really bad back then.

Anyways, a friend of mine, Shadow Bandit991, is going to rewrite it. Though I doubt anyone is still waiting for an update. Although if anyone wants to reread it when it comes out it will be titled _Midnight Havoc_ under **Shadow Bandit991**. She will do justice to the story, better than I have. Sorry I didn't finish it. But please check out the rewrite!


End file.
